This invention relates to hinges, and, more particularly, to a hinge that is driven from a closed to an open position and resiliently biased toward the open position.
A hinge is a type of flexible joint that permits two pieces to pivot with respect to each other about a pivoting axis. The hinge typically includes two hinge plates, one joined to each piece, and a hinge pin that defines the axis about which the pieces pivot. Hinges are widely used for many applications.
In one specialty application, hinges pivotably join a deployable part such as a solar panel to a relatively fixed part such as a spacecraft. The deployable part is held in a closed, stowed position initially. Upon command in a zero-gravity environment, the deployable part is pivoted to an open, deployed position by pivoting about the hinge pin. The hinge can be relatively small and light, because it operates in the zero-gravity environment. However, the deployable part can have a large mass supported at the end of a long arm, resulting in a large kinetic energy during deployment. When the deployable part reaches its open position, the movement must be halted and the kinetic energy dissipated without damaging the deployable part or overstressing the hinges. Because the deployable part and hinges are designed for use in zero gravity, they typically are relatively fragile structures, and an abrupt stopping can potentially damage them.
It has been conventional practice to use a hard stop and damper and, optionally, a latch to halt the motion of the deployable part when it reaches the open position. While operable, these structures have shortcomings. The hard stop and damper by itself does not hold the deployable part in the open position. The latch holds the deployable part fast, but it has no resiliency to damp out externally imposed loadings that may be imposed upon the deployable part during service.
There is therefore a need for an improved structure for use in supporting and deploying structures, particularly in zero gravity. The present invention fulfills this need, and further provides related advantages.